Come Get Me
by leggy freak003
Summary: Entry for the Temptation of the Naughty Muses Darkella contest. Bella's moved back to Forks to live with her father and get away from the hellish life she was living in Phoenix. Running into a blast from the past leads to ... interesting fun. Jasper/Bella


Name of OS: Come Get Me

Entry for the Darkella's Darkest Temptation contest.

Summary: The life before my move was hard. The move itself was a pain. The things that I found when I got there, were pure heaven.

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Word Count: 3,882

Disclaimer: SM owns everything. I just warp it to my own twisted little desires.

* * *

BPOV

What the hell possessed me to insist that I move to Bum-Fuck, Washington? Had I seriously been that drunk that night?

No, I knew I was sober when I made this decision. I moved to Forks, Washington to spend time with my Dad while my mom was on the road with her latest boy toy, and bla bla fucking bla. Goddess, did I regret that decision now.

When I arrive in the parking lot of my middle-of-nowhere campus for my first day at Forks High, I didn't expect much. Average town, average school, average kids, right?

Wrong. The first thing I notice as soon as I get out of the red 1950's Chevy my dad had bought me as a home-coming present, were four inhumanly beautiful beings standing around a monstrosity of a Jeep Wrangler. As soon as I set eyes on them, I knew what they were. The Phoenix night life was teeming with vampires, so after living there for so long, you learn to spot them a mile away and then run the other direction without getting noticed.

Not a possibility in this particular situation, because these fuckers didn't have red eyes and were obviously waiting for class to start. The two blonds had cigarettes in their hands as they stood around waiting.

As a side thought, I wondered briefly if we were allowed to smoke on school property. Given that my father was Chief of Police, I doubted it very much.

I knew that I would need to do my best to stay away from these fuckers, especially since my blood was particularly appealing to vampires as a whole. I wore long sleeves and pants for a reason. My arms were littered with scars from vampire bites and none of them were voluntary, though I knew some girls that did that. Vampires weren't as secretive as they thought. There were quite a few people that knew about them and partied with them regularly. No, all of my bites were from vampires that had tried to force me to feed them. I had a few vamp 'friends' down in Phoenix that had taken to following me everywhere, just. In. Case. By friends, I mean stalker vampires hell bent on keeping me human for some reason.

Given that, I knew that my new classmates had absolutely no idea what the hell they were taking classes with, and I was hoping to remain as one of the blissfully ignorant.

No such luck.

It wasn't six hours after the start of school that I find myself pinned to a wall in a deserted hallway by a blond god.

"Who are you?" he asked. He wasn't meanacing, in fact, he was quite … sensual about it.

I batted my eyelashes and bit my bottom lip, a combination sure to cause even the strongest of men to quiver. Most guys liked a pouty mouth. "I'm the new girl, Isabella Swan."

He smirked and let out a laugh, stepping away and letting me go. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" I asked him, now thoroughly confused.

He smiled at me. "Do the names Peter and Charlotte ring any bells for you, Kitten?"

My eye twitched. Peter and Charlotte were my stalkers. Kitten was Peter's nickname for me. He claimed that I didn't have enough experience to be called Hellcat yet. He was a prick. "Yeah, why?"

He smirked and blocked my escape, caging me against the lockers at my back with his hands on either side of my head. "I got a text this morning telling me to be on the lookout for a little bird with dark feathers that answered to Kitten." he murmured, moving to skim his nose against my neck and the hollow of my ear. "They didn't tell me you'd smell so divine."

Suddenly something clicked in my brain. Something Peter said. "Major." I murmured. The blond god above me smirked and nipped at the flesh on my neck.

The Male above me moved back slightly and smirked. "I'm Jasper Hale." He told me. "I want to see you. Tonight."

The pure animalistic demand in his voice, the rough growl that had tinted it, sent my blood racing through my veins. "When?" was all I could ask. There was no denying this man.

"I'll come to you." he said. And then he was gone.

I leaned against the locker for a moment as a memory, long repressed to keep my head, filled my mind.

_I was sitting on the roof of an old appartment building with Peter and Charlotte. Both of them were doing their own thing while I sat on the ledge smoking a cigarette._

"_Why do you two keep saving me?" I asked, looking back at them. "I'm nothing special."_

_Charlotte smirked as she flipped through some book or another, laying out on one of the sun lounge chairs that had been stored up here. "That's where you're wrong honey."_

_I scoffed at her as I tossed my cig into a puddle of rain water that had collected on the roof and went for another one. "I don't think so. There's nothing extraordinary about me, so why bother?"_

_Peter sighed as he climbed down off the water container that was kept on the roof for the Sprinkler system in the building. "We're only keeping you alive until the Major finds you. After that, all bets are off. Whatever he decides to do with you at that point is up to him and, to a lesser extent, you."_

"_The Major?" I asked. "Who's he?"_

"_Your mate." Peter said. "You'll eventually be a vampire, Bella, there's not doubt about that, but as far as we're concerned, and even the Major himself, it's his venom that has to turn you. Not some common vamp from big city Arizona."_

_Char sighed. "He's going to be pissed as it is that you have all those bite marks on your arms. And he's going to recognize Peter's overlap."_

_I looked down at the bite marks that covered my forearms. "Is he really as scary as you make him out to be?"_

"_Only to the ones that piss him off." Peter said._

The memory faded and I saw clear. The hallway around me was teeming with kids now. I was happy I had cut out of class early last block. I needed to get away from whatever teacher I had's prattled, anyway.

Later that night, I sat wide awake in my room. The first hint of movement outside my window and I was up. I ran over and unlocked it, looking out and down as Jasper sat in the tree just outside. His eyes were black as he took me, and my admittedly skimpy attire, in. "Move." Was all he said.

I stepped aside and made my way over to my bed where I sat back down. "What do you want?"

He smirked as he looked around the room. I had already decorated it to my preferences, so I knew he was trying to get a sense of who I was. "What I want, in the long run, is you, Isabella." He stated bluntly, moving to take in the collection of pictures I had pinned up around my mirror. There were a few of my mother and Phil, her husband/boy toy thing, more than a few of me and some old friends, and a couple of my dad and our friends on the reservation. "For now, I'll settle for conversation." he turned to face me fully, taking me in again.

I was sitting in a pair of blue, spandex boy shorts and a long sleeve teeshirt. He walked over to me. "Why do you hide your arms?" he murmured. Taking my hand in his. He'd noticed that I never wore short sleeves in any of the pictures I was in? He was quick. I tried to pull my hand away, but he held firm. "Don't pull away from me, Isabella. I don't want you afraid of me."

I looked away. "I'm not afraid of you, Jasper. I'm afraid of what you'll find and what your reaction will be." I frowned as he stopped and let my hand go, not bothering to look under the sleeve that taunted his curiosity. "I'm inexplicably drawn to you, and I know why. Peter told me that you were my mate."

Jasper nodded. "I figured as much, seeing as I'm the one that told him. We've met before, Isabella, you just don't remember. The episode in the hallway was just me trying to confirm my suspicions. You don't look the same as you used to. You're older."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you're human." I snapped at him, getting out of the bed. "When did we meet before?"

"You were an toddler," Jasper told me, "Barely older than five years old. You were playing at a park in Seattle on a cloudy day. Your dad was talking to some of the other parents. I was sitting there, waiting for my sister to get done with her shopping, when you walked up and hugged me for no reason, what so ever. You mumbled the words 'Mine' and 'Forever' and walked away. Alice came out of the store, told me your name, and I spent the next thirteen years keeping tabs on you."

My memory surfaced. I vaguely remembered the pretty blond man that I wanted to take home with me. Daddy said never to talk to strangers, but he didn't feel like a stranger. He felt safe, but Daddy wouldn't be happy about me bringing the pretty man home, so I told him he was mine for forever, hoping that he would take the hint and find me.

He'd taken the hint.

I walked over to him, keeping my eyes locked with his, and retch for the bottoms of my sleeves. When I pulled them back and the scars were revealed, a low growl, only loud enough for me to hear, echoed through my room.

"I told you." I murmured. "I was afraid of what you'd find, and your reaction to it. I abhor looking at these scars, because I was too weak to fight them off. Something in me wants you happy and not seething with barely contained rage. All of these vampires are dead, Jasper. Peter and Charlotte killed them."

"And Peter removed the venom." Jasper murmured. "I understand." He wrapped his cold arms around my waist and started leading me back to the bed. "Let me hold you tonight, Isabella. This is our reunion after all."

* * *

That was months ago. Jasper is the only thing in my life. I'd never been close to Charlie, and I never had any intention of staying with him past my eighteenth birthday. Now that September was fast approaching, I was making plans to move in with Jasper, and much to my delight, Peter and Charlotte. Jasper wasn't nearly as thrilled as I was about them coming to live with us, but they had decided to switch to Jasper's diet, and they figure a small town wouldn't be a bad place to live for a little while. Personally, I just think they missed me.

Jasper had begun to discuss our future as well. He was fully expecting me to become a vampire within the next three years. I put my foot down and told him I was finishing high school first. He growled at me but conceded.

While our emotional and intellectual relationships were on track, our physical relationship had hit a brick fucking wall. He was more than a little pissed about the fact that my father had taken to staying up at ALL hours of the night and day to make sure that Jasper and Bella weren't getting any. And it wasn't just him. Jasper's family. The Cullens, had decided the same damned thing. Any time we TRIED to do something, Alice, or Rosalie, or Emmet (the latter being the more annoying than the two former) would show up at my window and start irritating us with mindless prattle. We weren't sure WHY this was the case, but it was.

And to top everything off, Jasper said he had yet ANOTHER brother coming home to Forks. Some guy named Edward. Jasper was concerned about this because I smelled so appealing to him, and Alice had apparently had a vision of me getting my pretty little throat ripped out. I thought it was yet another reason for the return of Asshole and his limb happy wife.

I was getting bored with this small town of epic cockblockers. I was ready to go out and do something FUN.

I caught up with Jasper in school that morning with a smile on my face as he wrapped his arm around me and tucked his hand into my back pocket, pulling me against him.

"Lets go out tonight." I pouted. I wanted to get out and go do something. I was sick of dreary old Forks and the boring ass norm.

"And do what, babe?" he asked as he peppered kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"I don't know, go to a club or something. I'm sick of going to the movies and dinner. I want to go out and have a good time for a few hours, maybe find a way to get plastered." I told him as he started nipping at the sensitive flesh at my collarbone. "Fuck, Jazz." I murmured.

"And how do you propose we go about this?" Jasper asked. "Especially with the Eight-Ball watching our every move?"

"Who gives a shit?" I asked. "I may not be the most well behaved girl in the world, but I am above public sex the first time I'm with a guy, k, thanks."

Jasper chuckled and let out a rumbling growl as I moved against him. "Come on, Jazzy, I'm sure that those siblings of yours are driving you nuts. Maybe we'll find something interesting to do while we're out."

He sighed. "Fine. We'll go out. Be ready at eight. And dress warm. We'll be taking the bike."

I smirked at him. "I knew that there was a reason I loved you." I nipped at his chin and pulled away. "I'll see you after class."

"Of course." He said, turning and walking to his own classroom.

I could have done a happy dance right there in the hallway for the small victory I'd just made. Jasper caved, even with all the trouble that had been in the area. It was good for him to cut lose once in a while. Besides, I got to ride on his motorcycle. Not nearly as good as the piece of equipment I wanted to ride, but a close second.

That night I cooked Charlie dinner and told him of my plans for the night. Since I was seventeen and would soon be turning eighteen, I was allowed a two a.m. curfew. I didn't mind. Two in the morning was pretty late by my standards. That's what time I was usually getting ready for bed.

I as seven loomed closer I jumped into the shower and did my bathroom think, including dark makeup. I pranced into my bedroom and dropped the towel I'd wrapped around my skinny, but toned form and started digging through my dresser while my radio blasted out the some song by Nine Inch Nails. I think it was called Closer.

I pulled on a pair of black lace thongs and a matching push-up bra. The twins looked good, if I did say so myself. I danced over to my closet and pulled out a pair of black Tripp Pants and a skin tight, midriff black tank top. I pulled both on and pulled on a pair of black and blue striped knee high socks and a pair of calf high leather boots that zipped up the inside. I went back to my closet and started digging around again looking for something specific. I found it quickly. It was a black off the shoulder number with long sleeves and gloves at the end. It would keep my arms covered and cool at the same time. It was made of a light weight, breatheable material.

Since I would be wearing a leather coat for the ride, I wasn't too worried about getting cold for the ride. In the club, however, it got warm, fast. Especially on the dance floor, where I planed on teasing Jasper into taking me in the woods before we got home.

"Bella, can we talk?" Charlie asked as he stood in the doorway, watching me pull my boots on.

I hit a button on my remote and turned to him. "What?"

"I just … I want you to know that I don't hate Jasper. He just bugs the hell out of me cause he always has so much of your time. I remember those days with your mom. Her parents hated me, too. I just don't want to see you two kids end up like your mom and me."

"Don't worry, Dad." I told him as I stood up and grabbed my leather coat and helmet. "This thing with me and Jasper, it's a forever kinda thing."

"How can you be sure?" Charlie asked.

I stopped at the door as Jasper pulled into the driveway. "There's a lot of things you don't know, Dad. About me, and about Jasper." I told him. "There's no way you could possibly understand how I know that this thing with him is permanent."

Charlie sighed. "Alright. Be careful. You know how much I hate motorcycles."

I smiled at him and bounced over to kiss him on the cheek. "You worry too much, Old Man." I told him before darting out the door.

I pulled my coat on and fastened my helmet before climbing on behind Jasper. I loved this bike. It was a silver Ducati. It was GORGEOUS! I'd never fancied myself much of a motorcycle girl, but riding bitch to Jasper was just fuck-awesome.

We pulled into the city and Jasper found a club that had a line half way around the block. He fastened our helmets to the bike and turned to me to wrap his arm around me. He walked past the bouncer with no problems, me on his arm.

I looked back to see the people waiting in line pitching a royal fit. I turned to Jasper with a frown. "How the hell did you get in?"

Jasper smirked at me. "Come on, babe, this is me we're talking about."

"You called ahead." I sighed. "Of course."

He laughed and pulled my coat off, as well as his, and threw them into the nearest unoccupied booth. He took my hand and led me onto the dance floor as a new song started.

He wrapped his arms around me and smirked as he pulled my back against his chest and started moving with the music. Trust Jasper to find a gothic club in the middle of Port Angeles.

One of his hands never left it's place on my bare stomach, while the other had a nasty little habit of sliding down my thigh to my knee and back up as we moved. In revenge, I ground my ass against his dick, causing him to get harder and harder by the minute.

I smirked as the song changed and I spun to face him, wrapping my hands around his neck. "You're not playing very nice." I murmured for only him to hear as his hands found purchase on my ass and he pulled me flush against him.

"I never claimed to play fair, little Swan." he murmured, his lips descending on my neck like a fresh treat. He nibbled at my collar bone and pushed one of his legs between mine, giving me that god saving friction I desired.

"Jas-" I gasped.

He smirked against my skin and pulled away. "Relax, Darlin, the humans are far too distracted to pay any attention to us."

His hands started moving, one sliding down to the front of my pants. I groaned and shook my head. "Not here." I hissed. "I told you I don't do that shit."

He frowned. "Fine." He leaned in next to my ear. "Don't worry, My Kitten, once you're one of us, you'll be interested in all sorts for things."

I moaned at the sheer sex dripping from his voice as he led me back to our booth and our coats. He didn't want to stay long. The whole Club escapade was pretty much just a prelude to what I really wanted. Him.

Jasper kicked the bike to life and we were off again. I smirked as my hands ran from his abs down to his thighs. I felt more than heard him growl as my hand brushed over his already hard member as we flew down the highway between Forks and Port Angeles. Trees passed in a blur as he drove, groaning as I deliberately teased him, nipping at the back of his neck and stroking his thighs.

Jasper pulled down a long dirt road before long, a low growl emitting continuously from his throat. He slow the bike down and turned onto a hiking path in the trees. It was late, there wouldn't be anyone out here.

He came to a complete stop and killed the engine and before I knew what was happening, I was pinned to a tree with his lips on my neck. I moaned as he thrust against me. "Damn you for wearing pants." he murmured into my skin. He pulled away and nearly popped the button off of my pants in his desperation to get them off. He pushed them down my legs as my hands worked at his own pants. I was desperate at this point.

He bared my breasts and attacked them with renewed vigor. Goddess, I wanted him. I cried out and threw my head back into the tree as his fingers slid into the one place I wanted his attentions.

"You're so fucking warm." He murmured into my skin. "So fucking tight." He pulled away slightly and positioned himself at my entrance. "This is going to hurt for a minute, Kitten." He murmured softly.

"I've felt the burn of the venom, Jas." I hissed back. "Nothing is worse than that. Just fucking take me."

* * *

I smirked, crawling into my bed that night, freshly showered. I was so deliciously sore. I felt almost … empty, without Jasper inside me. The only thing that sucked about tonight was the ruined pair of Tripp pants, thanks to all the blood. I curled up into my covers and waited for my vampire to return to me.

I wasn't disappointed as Jasper came through my window less than thirty minutes later. Charlie was asleep in his room, and I was exhausted.

"My sweet little Kitten." Jasper murmured as he crawled into the bed behind me.

"Jazzy." I murmured, half asleep.

"Graduation is coming up soon, my dear." Jasper murmured against my neck. "And then you and I are going to Texas for a few years. Peter and Char will be there with us, and you'll be one of us."

I nodded sleepily. "It sounds amazing, Jas. I can't wait." and I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A/n: This was an entry for the Temptation of the Naughty Muses Darkella contest fic. I had fun writing it. I've been playing with the Jasper/Bella pairing for a while, but this is the first thing I've ever been confident enough about to post. Huge thanks to my beta Snow-white-queen89. She puts up with a lot of crap from me between having her beta some of my stuff and the story we work on together for a completely different fandom, so I sincerely appreciate her help. Tell me what you think.


End file.
